No me olvides
by rosmarlin
Summary: Esta es mi primera fic de digimon, que pasaria si Matt sufre un terrible accidente que hará que nunca vuelva a ser el mismo? Sorato, Takari, Michi.Cap 5 arriba
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia de verano como cualquier otro, pero no para todas las personas, de hecho para 12 adolescentes que iban de entre los 11 a los 18 años, era el dia que precedia el aniversario del primer viaje al digimundo de la primera generación de digielegidos.

Ese dia se encontraban todos en casa de Izzy, habia que terminar con los preparativos para el gran dia...

"Muy bien, ya está todo decidido" dijo Tai.

"Asi es" continuó el chico que vivia en la casa en la que se encontraban, "mañana a las 8 am nos encontramos todos aqui, Yolei abrirá la puerta al digimundo, y pasaremos todos el dia con nuestros digimons en la isla Fila"

"Claro que si!" exclamó muy emocionada Yolei

"Mañana será un gran dia!" continuó Davis.

Habian pasado ya casi cuatro años desde la ultima batalla, y las cosas ahora en el digimundo eran muy diferentes, ahora reinaba la paz, ya cada dia que pasaba más y más niños en el mundo conocian a su compañero digimon. Las guerras se habian acabado, y los que una vez fueron niños elegidos, ahora no eran más que adolescentes que seguian con sus vidas.

"Saben chicos, es imposible no sentirse contagiada con vuestros animos" le dijo Mimi a Davis y Yolei. Ya casi habia pasado un año desde que Mimi habia regresado a vivir en Japón, según habian entendido los demás, la compañia para la que trabajaba su padre lo habia considerado más útil en la división de la compañia que se encontraba en Japón y por eso habian vuelto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mimi, y empezaron a reir viendo el ligero tono rojo de las mejillas de Davis.

Pero habia alguien que no reia y eso lo notó TK, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su hermano, no lograba entender porque, pero sabía que habia algo que atormentaba a Matt, ultimamente estaba muy distraido, y muy callado, incluso más de lo normal.

"Matt, hay algo que no va?" le preguntó, aunque en realidad ya sabia la respuesta, no importaba las veces que le hiciera esa pregunta, Matt diria siempre lo mismo una y otra vez.

"No, para nada" respondió Matt, que le habia hecho pensar a Tk que ésta vez seria diferente, "Es solo que me estoy muriendo se sed" siguió el chico de 17 años con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia, "Oye Izzy, ¿te importa si voy a tu cocina a buscar algo para beber?"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Izzy, "estás en tu casa"

"Matt, ya que vas, te importa traerme algo a mi tambien" dijo Tai

"Ahora que lo pienso yo tambien tengo sed" habló Joe.

"Si no es mucha molestia, para mi tambien, por favor" Dijo Cody con mucha educación. Mientras todos asentian a las peticiones para hacer entender que a todos les apetecia algo para beber.

"Bueno, ¿se puede saber por cosa me han tomado?, yo no soy el camarero de ninguno de vosotros" dijo un Matt algo irritado.

Sora sonrió y se levantó, "vamos cariño, te ayudaré a traer las bebidas" dijo mientras salía junto a su novio del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sora y Matt llevaban casi cuatro años siendo novios, lo habian sido desde el momento en el que ella le confesó su amor, y él le dijo que sentía lo mismo por ella, jamás terminaría de agradecerle a Tai lo que habia hecho por los dos, porque sin él, ella nunca habria encontrado el valor para hablar. Desde ese dia su relación con Matt habia sido la envidia de cada Chica que viviera en Odaiba y supiera quien era Matt Ishida. Pero sabia que en las ultimas semanas no todo era perfecto, porque algo con Matt habia cambiado, lo notaba muy frio y distante, y aunque en el pasado, él queria que los demás lo vieran asi, con ella nunca se habia comportado de esa manera.

Mientras se encontraban en la cocina, Sira habia decidido que éste era el momento justo para hablar.

"No tienes porque llevar ese peso tu solo" dijo mientras ella colocaba unos vasos en las bandejas y él buscaba los refrescos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Matt muy confundido.

"Se que algo te preocupa, todos los que te conocemos bien nos hemos dado cuenta que algo te está atormentando, y la verdad nos tienes muy preocupados"

"Sora, no se de que estás hablando, soy el mismo de siempre"

"Matt, olvida por un momento que soy tu chica desde hace mucho tiempo, y que seguramente te conosco mejor que nadie, soy también tu amiga y te he estado observando y noto lo mal que estás"

Matt sabia que Sora tenia razón, ella lo conocía incluso mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, y no tenia caso seguir ocultandole la verdar...

"Está bien, tienes razón, pero si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no te reiras del motivo?"

Sora se acercó a Matt y dejó que los labios de ella rozaran los de él solo por unos segundos, "Por supuesto" le susurró al oido"

Matt suspiró y empezó a hablar "Se perfectamente mejor que nadie que parece una estupidez, pero ultimamente tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo les va a ocurrir a mis amigos, a todos ellos, y eso te incluye a ti, y que yo no voy a poder hacer nada para impedirlo, al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora esa idea me acompaña noche y dia. Y yo no podria soportar la idea de perder a uno solo de mis amigos"

Sora suspiró y lo vió con mucha ternura, ese era el mismo chico por el que habia perdido la cabeza hace ya varios años. "Matt, escuchame bien, a nadie le va a pasar nada, todos estamos bien, YO estoy bien, asi que no tienes motivo para preocuparte, y en el caso remoto en el que me sucediera algo malo, se que mi novio jamás me abandonaría, porque él es el chico más bueno que conosco y no seria capaz de lastimar a nadie"

Matt sonrió y la besó en la frente "¿Qué haria yo sin ti?"

Sora sonrío de manera muy pícara y antes de besar una vez más a su novio, contestó "Nada bueno"

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Izzy...

"¿Por qué tardan tanto esos dos, ya la garganta se me ha vuelto un desierto!, mejor voy a ver que pasa" dijo Davis mientras hacia para levantarse.

"Mejor que no Davis" dijo Kari, "Dejalos que hablen, Matt lo necesita" No se lo habia confesado a nadie, pero ella tenia el mismo presentimiento que Matt, ese tipo de sensaciones eran una cosa común en su vida, pero no para el mejor amigo di su hermano, y ella también sabia perfectamente porque este presentimiento atormentaba a Matt.

"Kari tiene razón" siguió Tai, "Matt ha estado muy extraño ultimamente y quizas lo único que necesite es hablar con Sora, puede que con ella se abra, porque yo ya lo intenté y no obtuve ningún resultado"

"Creeme Tai, ya somos dos" le respondió TK.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo, no estoy muy segura de como quedó, porque lo escribí en una hora, se ve que estaba inspirada...

Ahora si digo que Digimon no me pertenece, la verdad es que en el primer capitulo lo dije en el summary porque me habi olvidado por completo decirlo en el capitulo :P...

Capitulo 2

El gran dia habia comenzado, y ya los 12 ex niños elegidos se encontraban en el digimundo desde hacia más de una hora, para pasar un dia feliz en compañia de sus compañeros digimons... siguiendo el consejo de Ken, cada uno se habia alejado con su compañero digimon, para ponerse al dia del rumbo que habian tomado sus vidas...

Mimi se encontraba recogiendo flores junto a Palmon...

"Entonces Mimi, ¿por qué esa cara seria?, ¿aún piensas en Michael?"

"No, por supuesto que no, la verdad es que creo que el hecho de que terminaramos fue la decisión mejor que pudiera tomar, nunca estuve emanorada de él, pero me duele mucho que nuestra amistad haya terminado tan mal, por eso creo que nunca jamás volveré a estar con un chico que es tan amigo mio"

"No digas esas cosas, por el simple hecho de que la primera vez te fue mal, no quiere decir que vaya a ser siempre asi, mira a Matt y Sora, que son novios desde hace más de 3 años y medios, la relacion entre ellos dos es casi una leyenda aqui en el digimundo" dijo Palmon con un poco de exageración...

"Muy bien, pero ellos dos ha tenido suerte"

"¿Eso quiere decir que no le vas a confesar lo que sientes por él?"

"Por supuesto que no, estoy más que segura que él sigue pensando en ella, por mucho que diga que no, además aunque no nos pongamos de novios, el simple hecho de decirle lo que siento por él, aurrinará una fantastica amistad"

"Bien, si eso es lo que crees, entonces no tenemos más que hablar sobre el asunto, pero de igual manera sabes como la pienso" dijo con una sonrisa...

Davis, Tai y Ken se encontraban jugando a football con sus digimons, mientras Yolei animaba a Ken; Joe, Izzy y Cody comian junto a Gomamon, Amadillomon y Tentomon, mientras Sora y Matt estaban sentando en la hierba hablando tranquilamente...

TK entaba sentando junto a patamon, y no hacian otra cosa que mirar la nubes...

"¿Te importa si les hacemos compañia?" dijo una voz muy cálida que él conocia perfectamente...

"Adelante Kari, tu siempre eres bienvenida" dijo Tk con una sonrisa...

"Lo que pasa es que Gatomon y yo ya hemos dicho todo lo que teniamos por decir" dijo Kari con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de TK...

"Si, se a lo que te refieres" le contestó TK mientras veia que Gatomon y Patamon hablaban...

"Creo que nuetra union con los digimons es muy particular, porque somos capaces de saber si el otro está bien incluso si hablar"

"¿Piensas que tal vez tiene algo que ver con nuestros emblemas?"

"Puede que si, o puede que no... lo unico que se es que no necesito hablar con gatomon o verla para saber que ella está bien, eso me lo dice el corazón, y observando tu relación con Patamon, se que a ti te pasa lo mismo"

"¿Hay algo en lo que no estemos de acuerdo?" bromeó TK

"Eso no lo se" dijo Kary con una sonrisa, pero por su mente pasaba otra idea: _En que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti..._

Kari y Tk habian sido grandes amigos desde que tuvieron su primera aventura como niños elegidos, y con los años esa amistad fue creciendo, ahora que ambos tenian 14 años, habian acabado por entender que ellos eran los mejores amigos, por el simple hecho de que eran almas gemelas, en sus corazones secretamente habian esperado que esta amistad fuera otra cosa, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de admitir abiertamente lo que sentian, asi que al final habian decidido ignorar este sentimiento y hacer crecer esa amistad...

"Por cierto TK" dijo Kari tomando esa extraña expresión misteriosa que era tan típica en ella...

"Dime"

"No hay que ignorar lo que le pasa a Matt, él tiene mucha razón en sentirse asi, y me temo que no se equivocará"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Pero Kari no logró contestar a la pregunta cuando una niebla oscura empezó a levantarse al rededor de ellos, y a lo lejos se escuchaba una risa diabólica, mientras los 12 adolescentes se reunian en el centro en compañia de sus digimons...

"Pero si son los niños elegidos, ¡que grata sorpresa!" habló el extraño ser que se estaba acercando hasta ellos...

"Un momento, yo conosco esa voz" dijo Tai a sus compañeros...

"¡Es Piedmon!" dijo Matt mientras observaba al digimon, después de que la niebla se habia disipado...

"¡¿Piedmon?!, ¿el lider de los Dark Masters?" prenguntó Yolei, notablemente muy asustada...

Solo en ese momento Matt cayó en la cuenta de que el regreso de Piedmon era el motivo por el que sus pensamientos negativos lo estaban atormentando ultimamente. De alguna manera su instinto queria advertirle del peligro que correrian sus amigos al encontrar de nuevo ese digimon. Su coracón fue invavido por un increible sentimiento de culpa y rabia, porque no habia sido capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y avisar a sus amigos. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que él entendiera el porque de esos presentimientos?, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que algo asi le ocurria a él, y lo que menos lograba entender era el por qué era precisamente él quien habia tenido esos presentimientos...

"Si, es él" dijo Izzy... "Pero ¿por qué ha vuelto?"

"Te lo contesto enseguida" dijo Piedmon con mucha arrogancia "He vuelto porque hay algo que no me permite descansar en paz"

"¿ Has vuelto porque tienes intenciones de conquistar una vez más el digimundo?" interrumpió Joe.

"Por supuesto que no, eso ya no interesa más, almenos por el momento... he vuelto porque no puedo dejar de pensar en una cosa, quiero venganza niños elegidos, quiero vengarme especialmente de los dos 'mocosos' que acabaron con mis planes" lo dijo mientras observaba a Tai y Matt, que casualmente se encontraban uno al lado del otro y al centro del grupo...

"Si crees que va a ser tan facil derrotarnos, estás muy equivacado" dijo Davis "Ken preparate para la digievolución..." pero fue interrumpido por Tai...

"¡No se atrevan!" dijo el primer lider de los elegidos...

"Asi es" continuó Matt, "esta es una cosa que tiene que ver solo con Tai y conmigo ¿éstas listo Tai?"

"Y me lo preguntas?" dijo Tai con una sonrisa "¡Vamos allá!"

En ese momento gabumon y agumon digievolucionaron a nivel mega para despues fusionarse en Omnimon, y empezar una fuerte batalla con Piedmon (que la verdad no describo en los minimos detalles por falta de imaginación)...

Después de varios minutos de batalla, Omnimon estaba por lazar su golpe definitivo para acabar con Piedmon, cuando este último empezó a reir...

"Yo sabia perfectamente que seria derrotado, pero como dije antes, el motivo por el que me encuentro aqui es pura y simple venganza, y no me iré hasta conseguirla..." dijo mientras observaba al grupo de 'niños' elegidos, en particular su mirada se detuvo en Sora...

Y ésto Matt lo notó enseguida, sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, si Piedmon queria vengarse de Matt, lo único que tenia que hacer era atacar a uno de sus seres queridos, y ¿quién más querido que el amor de su vida?. Matt entendió también el porque se sus presentimientos : Sora corria peligro, y él era el unico que la podia savar.

Antes de que Omnimon acabara con Piedmon, el digimon de la oscuridar logró lanzar su ataque "Hechizo final" directamente hacia Sora, Matt corrió hacia ella gritando su nombre, y afortunadamente logró empujarla al ultimo momento... y el ataque se estrelló contra el suelo, pero Matt se encontraba muy cerca, y la exploción que se ocasionó lo hizo volar hasta que su cuerpo llegó al suelo, y su cabeza se golpeara con una roca ocasionandole la perdida del conocimiento.

Todos notaron lo ocurrido y corrieron hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Matt, al fin y al cabo Piedmon ya no representaba ningun problema.

"¡Oh Dios mio!, Matt!" exclamó Sora mientras se arrodillaba y apoyaba la cabeza de Matt en sus piernas...

"¡Dime que aun respira!" exclamó Tai muy preocupado por su mejor amigo...

TK no decia nada, parecía estar en estado de shock, y simplemente murmuraba "Matt, lo tienes que conseguir"...

"Hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital..." exclamó el futuro médico...

"El problema es como llevarlo, porque no podemos llevar a los digimons al hospital, pero de igual manera no sabemos como lo vamos a mover" dijo Izzy...

"Izzy tiene razon, tenemos que moverlo lo menos posible, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos llevarlo sobre la espalda de un lobo como Garurumon, o de un dinosaurio como Greymon, está bien que la gente se está familiarizando con los digimons, pero aún asi no tiene la mente tan abierta..."dijo Joe

"Vayan ustedes" dijo gabumon, él y agumon ya habian vuelto a su forma normal... "nosostros estamos obligados a quedarnos aqui por si ocurre de nuevo algo malo..." Gabumon es esos momentos queria estar cerca de Matt, pero sabia que él seria más útil si se quedaba en el digimundo...

"Tengo una idea" dijo Ken "mi casa está cerca de un hospital, podemos abrir el portal hacia mi casa, y de ahi llevarlo a emergencias..."

"Muy bien, eso es lo que haremos" dijo Tai...

Una vez en el hospital...

Ya habian pasado tres de horas desde que habian llegado, el doctor habia informado a los chicos que Matt tenia un hueso de la pierna roto, pero que no era nada malo... aunque lo que de verdad le preocupava era una pequeña contusión que habia encontrado en el cerebro de Matt a causa del golpe que se dió en la cabeza, pero no sabrian con efectividad los daños que habia causado hasta que Matt no se depertara... dijo tambien que el rubio se despertaría de un momento a otro porque el efecto de los sedativos estaban por terminar...

Los chicos decidieron que los más correcto era que Sora se quedara con Matt, esperando hasta que éste se despertara, mientras ellos esperaban en la sala de esperas...

Todos estaban sentados, menos TK que se encontraba al telefono, ocupaban practicamente todos los asientos de la sala de espera, la noticia de que Matt no corría peligro era buena, pero aún asi no podian cantar victoria aún...

"Ya está" dijo Tk, mientras se sentaba al lado de Kary, "ya llamé a mis padres, que vienen en camino"...

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que pasó?" dijo un Davis un poco alterado...

"Ya lo escuchastes cuando lo dijo Piedmon..." respondió Yolei, "Él solo queria venganza, y al parecer lo consiguió"

"Lo que no logro entender, es ¿cómo sabia Matt que Piedmon iba a atacar a Sora?, al fin y al cabo ninguno de nosostros habia entendido cuál era su objetivo" preguntó Cody...

"Porque él lo sabia" dijo Kary...

Nueve par ojos de voltearon a verla, esperando respuesta...

"Explicate" le pidió su hermano mayor...

"Ayer lo comentamos, Matt no era el mismo desde hacia varios dias, lo que pasaba era que él presentia que algo malo le iba a ocurrir a uno de sus amigos, y no podria hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo se porque yo tambien lo sentí."

"Asi que era eso..." dijo TK muy triste...

"Puedo entender porque tu lo sentistes... es algo que te ocurre muy seguido desde que eras niña" dijo Tai, "pero, ¿por qué a Matt?"

"Porque él es el elegido de la amistad, y su emblema le permite sentir el peligro que asecha a sus amigos"

"Pero, yo también soy portador de la amistad" dijo Davis...

"Pero él fue el primero" respondió TK antes de que Kary pudiera hacerlo, ahora todo tenia sentido...

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Matt...

Sora habia apoyado su cabeza en la cama de Matt, mientras estaba sentada en una silla cerca de ésta... su mano se encontraba junto con la de Matt, no queria dejarlo ni un solo momento, sentia una estupida necesidad de sentirlo en cada segundo...

No podia creer lo que habia ocurrido, todos los presentimientos que tenia Matt eran cierto, y él le habia salvado la vida, pero a que precio... ahora era la suya la que corria peligro, no importaba si los medicos le habian dicho que Matt no corria más peligros, hasta que ella no hubiera escuchado de sus labios que él estaba bien, no se sentiria mejor...

De pronto la mano de Matt de movió, estaba claro que estaba por despertarse, Sora levantó inmediatamente la cabeza para ver a Matt...

Matt abrió los ojos y observó a Sora, aunque no dijo nada, simplemente se limitava a observar a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, pero habia algo diferente en su mirada, esta no mostraba nada, ningun sentimiento de felicidad o amor hacia Sora, nada. Solo vacío...

"¡Matt, te despertastes!" exclamó Sora, la verdad que no lograba recordar cuando habia sido la ultima vez que se sentia tan feliz... "¿éstas bien?, mejor voy a llamar a tu medico para que te visite..." dijo mientras estaba por levantarse para salir a llamar al doctor...pero la mano de Matt no la dejó irse, Sora se volteó para ver que le ocurría a Matt...

"Yo estoy bien" dijo él, "pero me gustaria saber ¿quién eres tu?"

Continuará...

Notas finales : Bien, que les pareció?, ya la historia comienza a tomar el rumbo que deseaba, asi que creo que al final éste y el primer capitulo era más que nada una introducción a la historia.

Se que la intervención se Piedmon parece poco realista, pero la verdad es que tenia que encontrar la manera de justificar el accidente de Matt, y Piedmon siempre ha sigo mi malo preferido de digimon...

Por favor comenten, y sean sinceros si hay algo que no les agradó...


	3. Chapter 3

Pues bien, aquí está el tercer capitulo, la verdad es que lo queria subir antes, pero no lograba escribir nada que fuera minimamente decente, incluso esto que escrbi (que al final fue la que más me gustó) termina sin convencerme completamente, porque creo que los personajes siguen estando OOC... Asi que como siempre me gustaria que fueran sinceros si algo no les gustó...

Buena lectura...

Capitulo 3

Esa frase la dejó helada, de todo se esperaba menos que Matt no la iba a reconocer...

"¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?" preguntó, esperando que fuera toda una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de su novio...

"No, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, tengo la mente completamente en blanco¡Dios!, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de como me llamo" el estado de ánimo de Matt cambiaba por cada palabra que pronunciaba, era más que obvio que su nuevo estado de amnesia lo estaba turbando aún más cada segundo que pasaba... "Me duele muchisimo la cabeza" dijo mientras se tocaba la benda blanca que cubría su frente y se extendía hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y que cubría su herida...

"Oh Matt..." dijo Sora con un tono un muy dulce, su miarada mostraba un mixto de dolor, desesperación, y lástima...

"¿Matt¿es asi cómo me llamo?"

"Si, te llamas Yamato Ishida, pero todos te decimos Matt" dijo tratando de ser lo más gentil que su corazón le permitía, en ningun momento tenía que hacer ver a Matt lo muy afectada se encontraba, lo último que quería era turbarlo más...

"Matt" repitió, más para él mismo que para su interlocutora... "Y ¿tú cómo te llamas?" preguntó después de un momento...

"Yo me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi y soy..." en ese momento se detuvo, quizás no era lo más indicado decirle a Matt quién era ella en realidad, muy probablemente Matt no tomaría a la ligera el hecho de tener una novia de la cual no conocia ni siquiera el nombre... "Soy tu amiga"

Matt la observó muy bien, era increible todas las emociones que ésta chica era capaz de hacerle sentir, pensaba que si seguía asi su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero lo que más le afectaba era que no tenia ni la menor idea del por qué se sentia asi, era cierto que él no la recordaba, pero ella había dicho muy claramente que ellos dos eran solo amigos... sin embargo eso no le impidió hacer una pregunta "Tu y yo somos muy unidos¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Sora se llenaros de lágrimas inesperada, sabía que aunque su mente no era capaz de recordarla, en un cierto sentido lo habia hecho su corazón, y eso para ella era más que suficiente en ése momento, pero aún asi pensó que seria conveniente no decirle quién era ella, almenos por el momento... "Si, somos muy amigos, de hecho en más de una ocasión me has dicho que soy tu mejor amiga" dijo con una sonrisa... "Cómo lo entendistes?"

"Vi la preocupación en tus ojos"

"Asi es"

"Bien, pues mucho gusto, mejor amiga" dijo Matt respondiendo a la sonrisa...

"Sabes, creo que ya es hora de que vaya a decirle a tu médico que despertastes y el hecho de que no recuerdas nada..."

"Antes de que te vayas¿podría saber por qué estoy aquí, y qué hizo que perdiera la memoria?"

"No se si es oportuno que sepas todo en este momento, pero lo único que debes saber es que estás aquí por tu gran corazón y por haber salvado a una chica que te ama más que a nadie en el mundo" dijo Sora mientras salía de la blanca habitación de hospital para llamar a una enfermera, y para avisar sus amigos de las buenas y malas noticia...

Mientras el doctor revisaba a Matt para controlar su éstado de salud, Sora se dirigió a la sala de espera para hablar con sus amigos...

"Chicos, Matt ya se despertó" dijo sin más mientras entraba en la habitación...

Todos se pudieron muy contentos, y festejaron la buena noticia, no habia duda que estaban de verdad muy preocupados por la salud de su amigo...

"Pero tengo una mala noticia" dijo Sora muy triste, interrumpiendo los festejos...

"¿Qué ocurre Sora?" preguntó TK...

"¿Recuerdan la contusión que el doctor habia detectado en el cerebro de Matt cuando le hizo las radiografias?"

"Si claro" respondió Tai

"Bueno, pues al parecer el golpe que se dió en la cabeza le ha ocasionado una perdida total de la memoria, aunque el doctor me dijo que es probable que sea temporal, en estos momentos Matt no recuerda ni como se llama, creo que no seria capaz de reconocerse en el espejo"

"Me temo que es muy normal es estos casos" dijo Joe, "Pero si el medico te dijo que es una cosa solo temporal entonces creo que no hay de que preocuparse, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a Matt a sentirse cómodo y estar a su lado, por cierto ¿podemos ir a verlo?"

"No, aún no, el doctor está con él visitandolo"

En ese momento el doctor se acercó a ellos, "No, ya no" dijo, seguramente habia escuchado la última frase de Sora...

"Doctor¿cómo está mi hermano?" preguntó TK...

"Bien, la única consecuencia de ese accidente que sufrió ha sido la perdida de la memoria, se que puede parecer grave, pero es una cosa muy común en estos casos, no se preocupen que Matt recuperará la memoria completamente en unas semanas, lo único que necesita es que lo ayuden sus familiares y amigos"

"Eso está hecho" dijo Tai con una sonrisa mientras veia a TK, por la expresión se éste último dedujo que él tambien la pensaba de la misma manera...

"Y¿para cuándo cree que le prodrá dar el alta?" preguntó Sora

"Quisiera tenerlo en obsevación por ésta noche, pero yo creo que ya mañana podrá ir a casa, aunque en realidad eso tendria que hablarlo con sus tutores legales, porque el paciente es aún menor de edad"

"Mis padres ya están en camino" dijo TK...

"Muy bien, apenas lleguen hacedmelo saber asi puedo hablar con ellos"

"¿Podemos ir a verlo?" preguntó Davis...

"No veo por qué no, pero solo les pido que sean muy pacientes con él, ya que no recuerda a ningunos de vosotros, bien debo irme, si me necesitan para algo saben donde encontrarme" dijo el doctor mientras se alejaba de los chicos...

Los chicos se acercaron a la habitación de Matt, pero antes de que Tai pudiera abrir la puerta, Sora lo detuvo...

"¿Qué ocurre Sora?" le preguntó...

"No le dije a Matt que en realidad soy su novia" dijo mientras se ponia roja...

"Y ¿eso por qué?" le preguntó su mejor amiga...

"Porque pienso que si no me recuerda, por el momento lo mejor es no atormentarlo con éstas cosas, prefiero que con el tiempo se de cuenta de nuestra relación, asi que por favor mucho cudiado con decirselo..."

"No te preocupes Sora, que ahora que nos has informado, estaremos atentos..." dijo TK, éste no perdió más tiempo y abrió la puerta de la habitación en lugar de Tai, la verdad es que no veia la hora de verlo y saber que estaba bien, estaba de verdad muy preocupado por su hermano mayor...

"¡Matt!" exclamó apenas lo vió, aunque Matt no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era él, el solo hecho de verlo despierto lo calmo muchisimo...

Matt se encontraba comiendo una gelatina, después de que el doctor saliera, una chica entró en su habitación para traerle algo de comer... apenas escuchó la voz de TK levantó la vista y observó a su hermano menor detenidamente, a pesar de no saber quien era, algo en él le llamó muchisimo la atención...

"Tu me resultas vagamente familiar" dijo si apartar la mirada de su hermano...

Mientras tanto los demás habían entrado en la habitación, y está de más decir que las cuatro paredes de quedaron de pronto chicas, visto que en ellas se encontraban nada más y nada menos que once personas, sin contar al enfermo...

"Eso es porque él es tu hermano" dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a Matt...

"Asi que tengo un hermano"

"Asi es" dijo TK "Soy tu hermanito, me llamo TK", esto era de verdad muy duro, pero en estos momentos él tenia que ser fuerte para Matt, tenía que ayudarlo y protegerlo, era lo minimo que podia hacer depués de todas la veces en las que fue Matt a protegerlo a él, la ironía de la situación no le pasó desapercibida, el hecho de que fuera ahora él quien sentia ese enorme instinto se sobroprotección hacia Matt...

"Yo no diría hermanito, teniendo en cuenta lo alto que eres" bromeó Matt

"Ese es el Matt que yo conozco" dijo Tai mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda...

"Y ¿tú eres?"

"Yo soy la persona a la que la debes más o menos 1000 pesos" ( N/A la verdad es que no sabia que moneda usar, y visto que yo conocí digimon con la versión latinoamericana decidi usar los pesos)

"¡Tai!" gritaron casi todos a la vez

"Vale, Vale, nunca le permiten a uno divertirse" Tai se encogió de hombros y siguió "la verdad es que soy tu mejor amigos, como ya habrás entendido mi nombre es Tai"

Tai pasó entonces a presentar a los demás...

Después de haber aprendido todos los nombres, Matt observó el grupo, y sus ojos se sorprendieron mucho... "¿De verdad tengo tantos amigos?" preguntó...

"Claro que si" dijo Sora, "Esa es una de tus mejores cualidades"

Es ese mismo momento es otro lugar del hospital, un hombre y una mujer se acercaban a la recepción para preguntar por un paciente...

"Buenas tardes señorita" habló el hombre "Estamos buscando a Yamato Ishida, lo trajeron aquí en emergencias hace algunas horas"

"Si, es nuestro hijo" terminó la mujer...

Continuará...

A la próxima...


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente logré escribir el cuarto capitulo, no saben lo mucho que me costó, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco cada vez que me obligaba a mi misma a escribir... al final esto fue lo que vino afuera...

También agregué mi primera escena Michi, la verdad es que era hora, porque aunque ésta es esencialmente un fic Sorato, también prometí interacción Takari y Michi...

La canción "En la cima del cielo" de Ricardo Montaner no me pertenece, y es solo propiedad del cantante y de sus autores, solo que ésa es una de mis canciones favoritas desde siempre, y pienso que es una canción que creo que describe a la perfección el amor que siente Matt por Sora, y por eso no pude resistirme a usarla...

Bien, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo, y espero que me digan si les está gustando o menos, porque la verdad es que no tengo idea si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo...

Cap 4

Los 12 ex niños elegidos se encontraban en la habitación de Matt, los únicos que parecian hablar era Matt y Tai, porque en un cierto sentido la amistad entre ellos dos nunca habia sido olvidada por parte de Matt, porque se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado...

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" decia Matt medio divertido...

"Si eres capaz de hacerla, adelante" respondió su amigo...

"¿Cuánto te gastas en Champú?, porque no me imagino lavar toda esa melena"

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a mi mamá, los hombres como yo no somos capaces de elegir un champú apropiado"

"De eso no tenia la menor duda"

Entre la risas de todos, ya llevaban más o menos una media hora teniendo este tipo de conversación, cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió dejando entrar a una enfermera...

"Chicos, creo que es mejor si dejamos descansar al paciente" dijo ésta, "¿Quién de ustedes es TK?"

"Ese soy yo" dijo el rubio

"El doctor te está buscando"

"Y, ¿sabe por qué?, al fin y al cabo ¿qué me podria decir a mi?"

"Seguramente porque eres mi hermano" le dijo Matt...

"Bien, digale que enseguida voy" le dijo TK a la enfermera mientras los demás se despedian de Matt, porque ya era hora de volver a casa...

"Nos vemos más tarde hermano" le decia TK antes de salir, "No me voy aún"

"Aqui te espero" respondió sarcasticamente, "Tú tambien te vas?" le preguntó a Sora

"Creo que no, me quedaré otro poco" dijo con una sonrisa mientra ella también salia de la habitación, "Te vengo a saludar antes de irme" y con esto terminó de salir...

Cuando TK salió entendió porque el doctor tenia tanta necesidad de hablar con él, lo que sucedia era que el medico se encontraba hablando con sus padres, y al parecer estos querian que él también estuviera presente...

"Bien TK" dijo Tai "Nosostrso nos vamos, ahora que llegaron tus padres creo que ya no somos tan necesarios aqui"

"Gracias por todo" dijo a los chicos con una sonrisa...

"Para eso somos los amigos" dijo Tai, "Bueno, ya nos vamos, tus padres te esperan, hablamos mañana", y despues de eso Tai y sus amigos, menos Sora, se marcharon ...

TK se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, luego notó que Sora no se movia de la puerta de la habitación de Matt, "¿Tú no vienes Sora?"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto" dijo con una timida sonrisa...

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, tu eres la novia de Matt, eres parte de esta familia, claro que tiene que ver contigo" dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de Sora, para acercarla a ella tambien hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y el doctor de su hermano... "¿Verdad que si?" preguntó a sus padres...

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Masaharu Ishida mirando a Sora con ternura...

"Tu tambien tienes derecho a opinar" siguió Natsuko,...

"Gracias" dijo Sora con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas...

"Bien, ¿qué os ha dicho el doctor de la situación de Matt?" prenguntó TK...

"Ya lo sabemos todo hijo" dijo su padre...

"No puedo creer que ésto esté pasando" dijo su madre...

"Pero como ya le dije a su hijo, no hay absolutamente motivo para preocuparse, la situación de Matt es normal en estos casos, lo unico que necesitan es tiempo y mucha pasiencia con él. Lo que si queria decir era que si ustedes entan de acuerdo, ya mañana Matt podrá regresar a casa, solo necesito la autorización de sus tutores legales"

"La verdad es que eso lo tiene que decidir él" dijo Natsuko apuntando a su ex-marido, "es él el tutor legal de nuestro hijo"

"Pero tú eres su madre, yo estoy de acuerdo con que regrese mañana a casa, ¿tú que opinas?"

"La verdad es que yo también creo que lo mejor es que regrese a casa, éste ambiente no es el indicado para sentirse mejor"

Despues de un duro divorcio, y tantos años de no hablarse, Masaharu y Natsuko habian logrado alcanzar un cierto nivel de amistad, habian decidido que era la cosa mejor que podian hacer por el bien de sus hijos, de hecho ahora existia la tradición de que los cuatros comienran juntos dos veces al año, en el cumpleaños de Matt, y en el de TK...

"Entoces ya está todo decidido" dijo el doctor, "Ahora si desean ya pueden ir a ver a su hijo" dijo mientras se alejaba...

Los cuatro se acercaron a la habitación, aunque primero entraron Sora y TK...

"¿De vuelta tan pronto?" dijo Matt sarcasticamente...

"Matt hay dos personas que necesitas ver" dijo TK mientras sus padres entraban en la habitación...

Matt los observó bien, esperando recordar algo de ellos mientras los estudiaba detenidamente, desafortunadamente por más que lo intetara a su mente no llegaba ningún recuerdo, imagen o sentimiento que les hiciera entender quienes eran ese hombre y esa mujer. Pero algo en su corazón le hizo dudar sobre si era lo correcto preguntar por sus indentidades, quizás por miedo de herirlos, porque lo que si pudo ver en ellos era en grand afecto que sentian por eĺ. Asi que simplemente se quedó en silencio, esperando que fueran ellos los que se dieran a conocer...

"Matt hijo, ¿Cómo te sientes?" habló el hombre. asi que éste señor se trataba de su padre.

"Bien, dentro de lo que se puede decir en mi situación" dijo sarcasticamente, a pesar de que lo dijo con mucha timidez, y en un tono de voz realmente bajo. Luego pasó a mirar a la mujer que había entrado con el que ahora sabia era su padre, asi que por lógica ésa mujer tenia que ser su madre, claro que si, después de todo ella tambien era rubia como él y su hermano, y los tres compartian también el mismo color de ojos. Ésa era la mujer que lo habia traido al mundo, y él simplemente no lo recordaba.

TK entendió por las expresiones de Matt al observar a sus padres la frustración que su hermano estaba sintiendo es ese momento. Se acercó más a la cama, para tratar de animarlo, "Va todo bien Matt, no era necesario que los recordaras desde el primer momento".

"¿Cómo puede machar todo bien, si no logro ni reconocer a mis padres?"

"Eso no te hace una mala persona" ésta vez fue Sora la que habló, "Todos aquí entendemos tu situación y por lo que estás pasando"

Por su parte los padres de Matt y TK no sabian que decir, ambos se habian quedado en el mismo lugar desde que entraron en la habiatación, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para una situación asi, esa mirada vacía que no expresaba ningún sentimiento hacia ellos en su primogenito era algo que sus corazones nunca olvidarian.

Aunque quizás esa mirada representaba para ellos dos cosas muy diferentes, porque mientras para Masaharu significaba solamente que su hijo no lo recordaba, para Natsuko significaba que su hijo no recordaba el resentimiento que aún sentia hacia ella, aunque los años habian pasado, y la situación entre ella y su ex habia mejorado, a pesar de que veia a su hijo muy seguido y hacia de todo para hacerle entender que de verdad lo amaba, ella aún podia ver en su hijo mayor algo de resentimiento hacia ella, porque habia preferido a TK, porque no lo habia escogido a él. Y el hecho de que ahora no la mirara de ésa manera para ella significaba realmente mucho.

* * *

Tai se encontraba caminando sin ninguna prisa acompañando a una de sus amigas a su casa, mientras caminaba no podia evitar mirarla disimuladamente de vez en cuando, tratando se mirar hacia el frente cada vez que ella se volteaba a verlo. Sin duda era una chica de verdad atractiva, no sabia por que, pero cada vez que se detenia a observala, se sorprendia por la pureza de su belleza, sus ojos color miel brillaban de una manera asombrosa, las facciones de su rostro era perfectas para él, sus largos cabellos castaños emanaban un ojor a lirios que para él era casi imposible resistirse...

"Bien Mimi, ya estamos en tu casa" le dijo mientras se detenia delante del portón de un edificio...

"Muchas gracias por averme acompañado Tai, no era necesario que lo hicieras, después de todo de tu casa a la mia no hai mucha distancia, y tú podrias ya estar en la comodidad de tu hogar" por cada palabra que decia sus mejillas se pintaban más de un hermoso solor carmesí...

"Tranquila, para mi ha sido un placer, además necesito distraerme para no pensar en lo que le ha ocurrido a Matt"

"Pobre Matt, se que para ti también es dificil, después de todo él es tu mejor amigo, pero la que más me duele es Sora, se debió de sentir muy mal al descubrir que él no la recordaba, al ver olvidado un amor tan grande como el que hay entre ellos dos"

"Lo superaran, después de todo son Matt y Sora"

Pasó un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentian demasiado nerviosos para siquiera pensar en moverse, hasta que depués de un largo suspiro fue Mimi la que decidió que habia llegado el momento de hablar '_Ahora o nunca'_ se dijo antes de empezar a articular palabra...

"Tai"

"Dime"

"Sabes, no quiero que me ocurra lo mismo que le pasó a Matt, no quiero olvidar los sentimientos de mi corazón"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Verás, hace algunos meses me he dado cuenta de que se siento algo muy especial por uno de mis amigos, y que por miedo escondia ese sentimiento como si fuera mi tesoro más preciado, pero como te dije hace un segundo no quiero olvidarme de mi tesoro"

"Mimi yo..."

"Espera Tai, déjame terminar... necesito decir todo lo que está en mi corazón... se que tu seguramente no compartes éste mismo sentimiento, almenos no hacia mi, pero te lo tengo que decir... tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, creo que siempre lo has sido, y no hay dia que pase en el que no piense en ti y en lo que ..."

Pero Mimi no pudo terminar la frase, porque Tai hizo algo con lo que estaba soñando desde hacia mucho tiempo, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso que se convirtió en el momento perfecto... Pero muy a su pesar tuvo que ser él quien se separara, porque la falta de oxigeno empezaba a hacerse necesaria...

Ahora la observó una vez más, su rostro nunca le habia parecido tan bello, sin duda Mimi era la belleza personificada...

"Creo que se está haciendo tarde" dijo con algo de nerviosismo...

"Si, mejor entro en casa" respondió ella, mientres empezaba a entrar en el edificio...

"Bien, nos vemos mañana" mientras empezaba a alejarse...

"Hasta mañana" y entonces el portón del edificio se cerró.

Un nuevo dia llegó, eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana, y el sol alumbraba en el cielo, proporcionando ese calor que caracterizaba los dias de agosto... 

La puerta de un apartamento se abrió, en él entraron una bella chica peliroja de unos 17 años, y un rubio con unos dulces ojos azules que habia festejado hacia pocos dias sus 15 años...

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto Sora?, nadie te lo pide"

"Para mi es un placer TK, además no es la primera vez que lo hago"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?, mi padre y mi hermano son las personas más desordenadas que hay, seguro que en más de una ocasión mi hermano te ha pedido que lo ayudes a limpiar su cuarto"

"A limpiar su cuarto no, lo que si me pedía siempre era que lo ayudara con su maleta cada vez que se iba de gira cuando aún hacia parte de la banda, soy yo la que no puede evitar ayudarlo a ordenar un poco la casa, lo que pasa es que casi siempre nos vemos aqui" dijo con un cierto rubor...

"Claro, porque tienen a su favor que mi padre está casi todo el dia en el trabajo" dijo con mucha picardía... 

"¿Cómo llegamos a hablar de éso TK? estamos aquí para ordenar la casa antes de que Matt llegue del hóspital con tus padres, asi que pongamonos manos a la obra"

"Si, tienes razón"

Una hora después TK se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos que seguramente estaban alli desde hacia un mes, mientras que Sora estaba en el cuarto de Matt pasando una aspiradora...

Se acercó al escritorio de Matt para recoger todos los papeles que cubrian la mesa, cuando uno en particolar colmó sus ojos de lágrimas...

Flash back

_Era el 24 de diciembre, el primer aniversario de Matt y Sora, y una vez más el grupo de Matt, los Teenages Wolves presenaban un concierto a nivel nacional..._

_Sora se encontraba en primera fila, emocionada por cada palabra que su novio cantaba, cuando Matt empezó a hablar..._

"_Quiero agraderles a todos por estar aquí con nosotros ésta noche, pero en particular a una persona muy especial, a mi Cielo, a la dueña de mi corazón, hoy es un dia muy especial para nosotros, es nuestro primer aniversario, un año atrás empezó un sueño en el que aún vivimos, y quiero darle mi regalo, una canción que escribí solo para ella..."_

_Y es ese momento comenzó a cantar, Sora no podia dejar de llorar, ¿era posible ser tan feliz?..._

"_Dame una caricia, dame el corazón.  
Dame un beso intenso, en la habitación.  
Dame una mirada, dame una obsesión._

Dame la certeza de este nuevo amor.  
Dame poco a poco tu serenidad,  
dame con un grito la felicidad...

De llevarte a la cima del cielo  
donde existe un silencio total.  
Donde el viento te roza la cara,  
y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final.

Y llevarte a la cima del cielo,  
donde el cuento no puede acabar.  
Donde emerge sublime el deseo,  
y la gloria se puede alcanzar.

Dame un tiempo nuevo, dame oscuridad,  
dame tu poesía a medio terminar.  
Dame un día a día, dame tu calor.

Dame un beso ahora en el callejón.  
Dame una sonrisa, dame seriedad.  
Dame si es posible, la posibilidad..."

Fin Flash back

Sora empezó a llorar de la misma manera que lo había hecho esa noche, los regalos de Matt eran siempre especial... todos los años para su aniversario o para su cumpleaños le inventaba siempre algo especial...

Cuando Sora cumplió 16 años, Matt le hizo dar su nombre a una estrella, y desde entonces siempre decia "Ahora que mi Cielo hace parte de ése cielo, la noche brilla mucho más"...

En su segundo aniversario Matt la llevó a hacer un paeso por un globo de aire caliente, y al final llegaron a un campo lleno de flores, y las flores que estaban plantadas desde arriban se veia que formaban unas palabras "TE AMO" decian las flores...

Era por ese motivo que ahora ella lloraba, no era posible que el Matt que ella tanto amara ahora no estaba, que su Matt en ese momeno no era el mismo...

"Oye Sora, ya terminé, ¿necesitas que te ayude?" se escuchó la voz de TK mientras estaba en la habitación cuando la vió, "Sora, ¿estás bien?"

Sora lo vió y entonces se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso mano "Ah TK, disculpa si me has visto asi, lo siento muchisimo" dijo muy apenada...

"No tienes por que" le dijo mientras de acercó a ella "Si necesitas llorar, hazlo, aquí estoy yo para eso" mientras le acariciaba la espalda con un gran cariño fraterno...

"Si, la verdad es que lo necesito, gracias"

"Ven aquí" le dijo mientras la abrazaba con el mismo cariño fraterno de unos segundos atrás, "Yo también lo necesito" susurró...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Se que no ha pasado mucho desde mi ultima actualización, y para ser sincera, éste era un capitulo que no estaba en mis planes, pero la inspiración me vino ayer en la noche mientras trataba de dormir, y no me pude resistir a la idea de hacer un capitulo que hablara de los sentimientos de Natsuko hacia su hijo...

Espero que me haya quedado bien, aunque para se sincera (modestamente) estoy muy contenta del resultado, porque creo que logré trasmitir lo que queria con las palabras...

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y comentar mi humilde trabajo, y de paso disculparme por la pésima ortografia del capitulo anterior, la verdad es que lo publiqué sin corregirlo como era, y solo cuando lo leí nuevamente antes de escribir éste me di cuenta de todos los errores que poseía...

* * *

Bueno os dejo con el quinto capitulo...

Eran las ocho de la mañana del 2 de agosto, Natsuko estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama de Matt, mientras su hijo dormia placidamente, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras observaba a Matt y con la mano derecha alisaba el rubio pelo de su hijo...

"Toc Toc" se escuchó mientras la puerta de la habitación se abria, "¿Se puede?" dijo Masaharu mientras entraba en la habitación...

"Claro" dijo Natsuko.

"Quise pasar a ver como estaba antes de ir al trabajo, ¿Cómo pasó la noche?"

"Anoche tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y para que pudiera dormir le han dado un calmante, desde entonces ha dormido como un bebe".

"La verdad es que cuando duerme parece un niño pequeño" dijo Masaharu mientras observaba a su hijo.

"Si, desde pequeño siempre ha tenido la misma expresión dulce cuando duerme, no puedo creer lo rápido que ha crecido" dijo mientras su rostro se entristecia con cada palabra que decia...

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó al notar el cambio de expresión en la mujer...

"Si, creo que si, es solo que ésta noche mientras velaba por su sueño me he dado cuenta todo lo que me he perdido, mi pequeño ha crecido, y yo no estuve para verlo, ¿Sabes?" en ese momento tomaba una de las manos de Matt entre las suyas "cuando era pequeño me gustaba verlo mientras dormia, y coger sus manitas entre las mias, lo sentia tan indefenso, que necesitaba de la protección de su madre en cada momento, en cambio ahora su mano es el doble de la mia, mi hijo ya no me necesita"

"No digas eso, un hijo siempre va a necesitar de su madre, demuestrale que siempre vas a estar alli para él"

"Mi hijo siempre ha pensado que lo abandoné, que lo dejé solo porque no lo escogí a él"

"Por supuesto que no, es una decisión que tomamos juntos, y fui yo quien te pidió que Matt se quedara conmigo, él lo sabe, yo se lo conté, ¿por qué crees que aún te guarda resentimiento?, ¿te ha dicho algo?"

"No, sabes que Matt no es precisamente la clase de persona que dice abiertamente lo que siente, simplemente lo noto en su mirada, siempre me ha mirado en un modo frio, una mirada que tiene solo para conmigo, yo se que él no lo hace a proposito, y que seguramente me quiere, pero aún asi su forma de verme me dice que aún se siente herido por lo que pasó"

"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

"Ayer tuve la confirmación, sabes cuando mi hijo me vió por primera vez, su mirada era diferente, mi hijo no me recuerda, por lo tanto no recuerda todo lo que le hice cuando era pequeño, su mirada nunca me asustó tanto, porque con los años me acostumbré a su modo de mirarme, pero ayer fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me miró asi, su forma de verme me hizo que lo recordara cuando era pequeño"

" Y ¿eso es lo que te tiene tan mal?"

"Mal no, pero la verdad es que siento que ésta para mi es una nueva oportunidad, y ahora tengo miendo de arruinarla"

"Todo irá bien, aunque no lo diga siempreMatt te quiere mucho, eres su madre, y verás que ese cariño está alli a pesar de que ahora ha perdido la memoria" en ese momento miró el reloj, "Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y me esperan en el trabajo, tengo que dejar algunas directivas en la oficina antes de llevar a Matt a casa, pasaré como a las 10, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Nos vemos más tarde" saludó a su ex-marido.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y Natsuko siguió con su deber de velar el sueño de su hijo mientras con el dorso de las manos acariciaba una de sus mejillas... pasó más o menos unos veinte minutos asi, hasta que las pupilas de Matt iniciaron a moverse freneticamente debajo de sus párpados cerrados, claro signo de que estaba por salir de la fase REM del sueño, y por lo tanto estaba por despertar...

Sus ojos de abrieron lentamente, dejando ver esas increibles profundidades azules que hacian parte de su atractivo, esos ojos se posaron inmediatamente en su madre...

"¿Mamá?" le preguntó, mientras su mente intetaba despertarse del todo...

"Si cariño, mami está aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por nada" le djo mientras sus manos pasaban a alisar una vez más su pelo... era increible lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse tan cerca de su hijo...

"¿Pasastes toda la noche despierta?" le preguntó al observar las bolsas debajo de los ojos de su madre...

"¿Cómo crees que hubiera podido dormir después de como te sentistes anoche después que tu padre y tu hermano se fueran para acompañar a Sora, estabas de verdad muy pálido por el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tuvistes"

"Pero después de que la enfermera me inyectara ese calmante me sentí mucho mejor, me hace estar mal saber que no pudistes dormir por mi culpa"

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso Matt!, yo soy tu madre, y ésas son las cosas que nos toca hacer"

Después de eso un silencio muy cómodo se formó entre ellos dos, Natsuko continuaba acariciando el rostro de Matt, mientras éste observaba su madre con la misma mirada de la noche anterior, ésa mujer lo queria, lo queria muchisimo, y él simplemente no podia recordarla, y se odiaba por ello...

"Mamá" interrumpió el silencio...

"Dime cariño"

"Perdoname" fue lo único que dijo...

"¿Por cosa?"

"Porque no te recuerdo, por mucho que lo intento, no logro acordarme de te"

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, si aquí hay alguien que tiene que pedir perdon, ésa soy yo"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación, no tenia ni idea del por que su madre tendria que pedirle perdon, pero algo que en su corazón lo detuvo antes de preguntar más sobre el asunto, era algo que él simplemente no queria saber...

"Tu hermano y Sora entaran seguramente limpiando tu habitación en éste momento, antes de que se fuera ayer, Sora insistió en que queria que encontraras todo en orden para cuando llegaras a casa más tarde, y TK decidió ayudarla"

Sora, de nuevo ella, si que eran muy unidos si ella se habia quedado incluso después de que todos su amigos se habian marchado, y estaba dispuesta a limpiar su habitación, veia en los ojos de la chica que de verdad estaba muy preocupado por él, y él no podia evitar sentirse feliz a la idea de que una chica tan espacial lo tomara en consideración de ese modo, pero no podia ignorar los latidos de su corazón que se aceleraban cada vez que la veia o que alguien la nombraba, o que simplemente pensaba en ella, ¿era posible que él estuviera enamorado de ella?

"Tu padre está en el trabajo en estos momentos" siguió su madre ,"dijo que tenia que dejar listas algunas cosas ésta mañana, y más tarde pasará a buscarnos, a proposito ya deberias empazar a cambiarte, al fin y al cabo tu padre llegará dentro de una media hora, vamos que te ayudo"

A Matt la idea de que necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien para una tarea tan sencilla como lo era canbiarse de ropa no le agradó en lo más mínimo, pero al final tuvo que ceder, ya que tenia que reconocer que a causa de su pierna rota, y del ligero mareo que aún sentia, necesitaba de verdad la ayuda de su madre...

"Con permiso" dijo una enfermera mientras entraba en la habitación empujando una silla de ruedas " aquí está la silla de ruedas que pidió para su hijo"

"¿Silla de ruedas para qué?" preguntó Matt incredulo...

"¿Es que de verdad tu pensabas que ibas a caminar con la pierna en esas condiciones?"

"De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué una silla de ruedas?, ¿no eran suficientes una muletas?"

"No quiero que hagas fuerzas inncesarias, asi que tu eliges, o la silla de ruedas, o silmplemente te quedas aquí en el hospital hasta que te quiten el yeso..."

"Está bien, tu ganas, pero que conste que lo hago contra mi voluntad, y que sigo pensando que es inútil" dijo con un puchero mientras se acomodaba en la silla de ruedas...

"Vaya Matt, tengo que preguntarle aboslutamente a tu madre cuál es su secreto, nunca te habia visto ceder tan rápido" dijo con una sonrisa Masaharu Ishida mientras entraba por segunta vez en ese dia en la habitación de hospital de su hijo, evidentemente habia llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar la pequeña discusión entre madre e hijo acerca de la silla...

"Si, lo que ustedes quieran, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora ¿nos podemos ir?, por favor"

"Si vamos" dijo Masaharu mientras empujaba de la silla de su hijo, y los tres salian de la habitación de hospital.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento Ishida...

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó TK a Sora, ambos se encontraba sentados en la cama de Matt, y se veia claramente que Sora habia apenas terminado de llorar...

"Si, mucho mejor, gracias"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, pero si no soy demasiado curioso, ¿puedo saber que fue lo que te provocó que explotaras?"

"Ésta canción" dijo Sora mientras le mostraba un papel que aún tenia en las manos en el estaba escrita la letra de una canción y en el titulo decia 'Canción para mi Cielo', "Es la canción que Matt me cantó cuando cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario, y simplemente no pude evitar sentime mal, él siempre ha sido muy especial conmigo, en nuestra relación lo ha dado siempre todo, sin pedir nunca, ni na sola vez nada a cambio, y yo no me lo merezco, ahora por mi culpa perdió la memoria, y seguramente nunca más volverá a ser el mismo"

"Vamos Sora, ¿por qué tiene que ser tu culpa?, después de todo fue él quien decidió salvarte del ataque de Piedmon"

"Porque yo sabia lo que le estaba pasando, él mismo me lo contó, y yo no supe ayudarlo"

"No veo cómo habrias podido"

"Pero aún asi, siento que le he fallado del algún modo"

"Bueno, si es eso lo que sientes, entonces quedate a su lado ahora, yo se que tu no le quieres decir aún quien eres para él, asi que no le demuestres tu amor de novia, sino tu amor de amiga, de compañera... hazle ver a esa Sora que él ama"

Sora lo miró por un momento, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, "Te pareces mucho a Matt"

"Eso espero, porque en estos momentos quiero tener la fuerza de ayudarlo, como él siempre me ha ayudado a mi"

"¿En qué sentido?"

Pero TK no pudo contestar la pregunta, porque la puerta del apartamento se abrió "Chicos, ya llegamos" dijo Masaharu Ishida...

Continuará...


End file.
